


Держись!

by MaShShka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series (All Media Types)
Genre: Adventure, Book: Night Watch, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цель Светлого мага — спасти невинных людей, но что если ему самому требуется помощь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держись!

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с миром «Дозоров» Сергея Лукьяненко. «Иными» у Лукьяненко называются Светлые и Темные маги — люди с суперспособностями, и в фанфике это понятие не имеет отношения к Белым Ходокам ПЛиО. «Ночной Дозор» у Лукьяненко — орден Светлых магов, и в фанфике это понятие не имеет отношения к Стене и черному братству.  
> Фик написан на фест Secret Sansa 2015 для Любава21.  
> http://secretsansa.diary.ru/p201774530.htm
> 
> Коллаж-иллюстрация от Любава21

# 

Черная грозовая туча, висящая над Штормовым Пределом, не рассеивалась ни днем, ни ночью, и Станнис Баратеон смотрел на нее с тревогой. В Сумраке он видел тысячи кружащих над башней-барабаном ворон, сливающихся в живую, пульсирующую туманность, поджидающих, готовых броситься вниз при первом же тревожном для них движении светлой Силы. 

Голос Джона Аррена, главы Вестеросского Ночного Дозора, уже который месяц повторял одно и то же:

_«Не вздумай провоцировать их. Повторяю: не провоцировать. Запрещаю тебе, Станнис»._

Его слова звучали в голове Станниса то торопливо, то вкрадчиво и мягко, но никогда не оставляли возможности сделать по-своему.

_«У меня люди. Не Иные, а простые люди. Вы слышите, Джон? Полный замок обычных слабых людей, и каждый день кто-то из них умирает от голода»._

_«Если ты применишь Силу, начнется война. Война, по сравнению с которой восстание твоего брата покажется детской дракой на деревянных мечах. Это нарушит Договор, и Равновесию придет конец. Дневной Дозор только и ждет, пока ты поднимешь оружие!»_

_«Они умирают, Джон._ — Станнис сжимал виски ладонями, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойнее. В его груди кипел гнев. — _У нас нет еды. Нет ничего. Люди — умирают. Разве не должны мы, Светлые, думать о людях?»_

_«Держись»._

_«Вы должны попробовать прорвать осаду, Джон»._

_«Это приказ, Станнис. Держись, сколько можешь, но не давай им повода развязать войну. Пусть воюют Таргариены и Баратеоны, но не Дозоры. Ты понял меня?»_

Станнис слышал это почти каждый день: теперь Джон, курирующий войну людей в Королевских Землях, выходил на связь чаще, видимо, чувствуя, как Сила покидала Штормовой Предел. 

Станнису и Ренли приходилось немногим легче, чем людям. Мальчик не был пока инициирован, но склонялся к Свету, хотя бы этим лишая старшего брата очередного повода для волнений. Однако в осажденном замке, где страх, горе и скорбь были в избытке, Светлым Иным нечем было «поживиться». К физическому голоду прибавлялось истощение иного рода, и очень скоро Станнису стало невыносимо сложно пробиваться на второй слой Сумрака. Первый слой был тягучим, размазывал движения, пил из Станниса Силу гораздо быстрее, чем раньше. 

Спасал только мейстер Крессен, который любил воспитанника как родного сына, и Станнис, скрепя сердце, осторожно касался его в Сумраке, понемногу, совсем незаметно отбирая у старика тепло. Это было нужно, чтобы держаться. Станнис уговаривал себя, что это было нужно. Он был единственным Светлым в замке, осажденном Темными, и только он один мог встать на сторону голодающих людей.

_«Люди. Умирают. Ежедневно»._

_«Ты же не думаешь ослушаться? Ты знаешь, что при таком раскладе погибнешь первым, но тебе ведь все равно, не так ли? Ты готов, Станнис, и Свет свидетель, ты ждешь этого. Но Равновесие… Договор…»_

Станнис ненавидел, когда голос Джона расковыривал ему душу, но Джон был Великим, а Станнис едва дотягивал до четвертого уровня. 

_«Ты выдержишь, я знаю тебя,_ — говорил Джон. — _Роберт — и вовсе человек, однако ему осталось совсем немного, и он наденет корону»._

_«Вы играете людьми как фигурками в кайвассе!»_ — негодовал Станнис и слышал, как Джон Аррен улыбался. Их с Дораном кайвасса уносила тысячи человеческих жизней, и когда Станнис думал об этом, гобелены на стенах опустевшего зала начинали тлеть от его ярости. Но Станнис Баратеон должен был держаться.

И он держался.

До тех пор, пока однажды Крессен не примчался к нему в покои и не передал столько радости и Света, сколько Станнис вряд ли надеялся собрать в стенах умирающего замка. Станнис зачерпнул тепло старика и тут же одернул себя: нельзя было так много… несмотря на голод — нельзя.

— … сотня стоунов лука, ваша милость. Теперь мы спасены!

Станнис недоверчиво нахмурился, а затем опустил веки. Тень от них потянула к себе, в себя, и Станнис шагнул в Сумрак. Камень пола растекся перед его глазами, точно разогретый свиной жир. Этажи замка раскрывались и загибались в стороны, и выцветшее нутро Штормового Предела выворачивалось, как перчатка. Далеко внизу, под ногами, был грот, своды которого давно обросли синим мохом, — вход в него Станнис запечатал заклинанием, как только флот Редвинов показался у Штормового Предела. 

На камни была выволочена лодка, накрытая парусиной. Станнис видел своих людей, обступивших невысокого человека в простой одежде, и пламя их факелов, потерявшее в Сумраке яркость, плясало не угрожающе, но радостно. Чувствуя светлую Силу, Станнис приободрился и спустился на второй слой, хотя не делал этого уже почти полгода.

Пространство расступилось, и он оказался рядом с тенью моряка из путанного рассказа Крессена. Станнис _чувствовал_ его. Этот человек привез в замок лук и рыбу, проплыв мимо флота неприятеля на маленькой легкой лодке под черным парусом. Контрабандист, понял Станнис. Но на ненависть к ворам и предателям всегда уходило слишком много энергии, и, пожалев ее, Станнис вернулся на первый слой Сумрака. А потом, шагнув еще дальше назад, поднял глаза на мейстера Крессена:

— Отведи меня к нему.

«Замок спасен, люди спасены» — радостно причитал старик, пока вел Станниса вниз по лестнице, спускался из башни и поспешно ковылял через двор, открывал люк, ведущий в подвалы, и снова считал крутые ступеньки. Факел коптил, и черный дым, вьющийся над их со Станнисом головами, был похож на сгусток Тьмы. Станнис даже посмотрел через Сумрак — не шпионили ли за ними. Он чувствовал, как каждый лишний шаг или даже взгляд в Сумрак забирал у него силы.

Человек, что привез лук и рыбу, был одет просто, и смотрел смело. Его звали Давосом, и он действительно промышлял контрабандой.

— Как ты проплыл мимо кораблей? — недоверчиво спросил Станнис, и Давос пожал плечами:

— С помощью воды и весел, ваша милость. — Печать Мага действовала на Иных, но не на людей. 

Станнис чувствовал надежду, с которой его воины тащили мешки с луком вверх по ступеням, он слышал, как Крессен мысленно повторял свое «спасены», и кровь в сердце старого мейстера пульсировала горячо и живо; Станнис видел, как горели глаза у человека, стоявшего перед ним. Люди получили шанс выжить, но защита была нарушена.

— Они не могли не заметить тебя, — сказал Станнис. Просто не могли. Это значило, что появление контрабандиста было Темным на руку.

Давос ответил не без гордости:

— Как видите, могли, ваша милость. Слава Семерым, я проскочил ночью, в тумане, держался поближе к скалам… Уж я-то давно знаю этот грот.

Теперь знают и они — сообразил Станнис и произнес заклинание Истинного Зрения. Он видел, как черная туча над Штормовым Пределом опустилась на море и понеслась к берегу так стремительно, как были способны двигаться лишь живые летучие твари. Еще несколько мгновений, и их смертоносный рой врезался бы в скалу, закупорив распечатанный вход в грот, а дальше черный туман поднялся бы по лестницам, и Тьма отравила бы замок изнутри.

_«Не распространять Силу за пределы замка! Не отвечать на агрессию! Не начинать войну!»_ — голос Джона Аррена снова прозвучал в голове Станниса.

И Станнис, сложив руки, ударил Прессом — сгустком Светлой Силы, неразбавленным, осязаемым потоком Света. Он постарался рассчитать так, чтобы встретить черное облако ровно на входе в грот, не поторопиться, но и не дать Темным ворваться внутрь. 

Если бы только замок не голодал, и сам Станнис обладал уровнем Силы, доступным ему ранее… Если бы только хватило сил теперь!

Световой луч ударил в камни верхней части грота, рассыпался искрами, рассеиваясь в темноте, и снова скрутился в единое сияющее облако, чтобы понестись навстречу врагу. В свете факелов Станнис видел не одну свою тень, а сразу несколько — они извивались на камнях, длинные, тусклые. И он попытался зачерпнуть от каждой, чтобы провалиться на первый уровень Сумрака и сразу же шагнуть на второй. Он не думал о собственной Силе, потому что Аррен был прав: главным для Станниса было защитить людей, пусть бы и ценой собственной жизни.

Вязкий первый слой Сумрака сомкнулся за спиной, и уши Станниса заложило. Он видел, как проредился рой черных тварей впереди: лишь немногие могли нырнуть столь же глубоко. И Станнис, собрав весь Свет, на который был способен, ударил снова. 

Кончики пальцев обожгло белым пламенем, и когда оно сорвалось с руки, отдача отбросила Станниса назад. Воздух на втором уровне Сумрака был плотным, он удержал. Но Станнис понял, что силы для третьего удара уже не накопит. Сумрак пил его, высасывая из груди тепло и жизнь, точно через тростинку.

Перед его глазами упал серый занавес — со сводов грота, в сумеречном виде ушедших далеко вверх, водопадом лились грязь и земляная жижа. На втором слое Сумрака уже не было ни лодки, ни контрабандиста, был лишь удар света о черное марево, отделивший людей за спиной Станниса от темных сил. Станнис опустился на землю. Сумрак давил сверху, проливался грязной гущей, стекал с шеи на грудь и капал на колени. Станнис чувствовал, как чьи-то руки тянули его назад, но упав лицом в собственную тень, почему-то никак не мог подняться. Еще пара мгновений, проведенных на втором слое, грозили развоплощением. «Держись!» - кричали ему.

Он посмотрел вперед — разрастающийся водопад на входе в грот спас бы жителей замка, оставшихся без защиты Светлого мага. Им совершенно необязательно было прятаться за своего лорда, они были смелыми и выносливыми людьми и справились бы сами… И все же Станнис собрал все свои силы, чтобы в последний раз попытаться выползти из тени, вынырнуть на первый слой. И его почти ощутимо схватили за куртку, потянули назад, втащили. И, облизнув сухие губы, он почувствовал кровь, пошедшую носом. 

Первый слой Сумрака показался почти спасением, и Станнис собрался с духом, переворачиваясь на спину, ища глазами хоть какой-то свет. Сумрак сопротивлялся, не желая отдавать с таким трудом отвоеванную добычу, но резко разошелся в стороны, пропоротый белым лучом. 

Человек, что тянул Станниса за одежды, лежал на земле рядом с ним, корчась в судорогах. Сумрак отхватил ему часть руки, сомкнувшись на ней, затянув в себя, и кровь теперь пачкала песок, стекала по камням в черную воду грота.

— Ты, — прошептал Станнис, едва получив возможность дышать. Он смотрел в исказившееся от боли лицо контрабандиста, что спас вначале жителей Штормового Предела, а теперь и их незадачливого лорда. Давос прижимал к груди искалеченную руку: на ней больше не было кончиков пальцев. Станнис считал это невозможным, ведь только Иные могли проникать в Сумрак…

Люди, вжавшиеся в стены грота, завороженно смотрели на них двоих, боясь подойти ближе. Там, где была раньше прореха между скалами, теперь с шумом бежала вода, отделив грот от моря белым светящимся водопадом.

*** 

Серебристые чайки носились над волнами, рассыпая пронзительные стоны, а молчаливые вороны по-прежнему кружили над башней-барабаном. У подножия Штормового Предела темнели мачты кораблей со спущенными парусами. Стоило взглянуть через Сумрак — и можно было увидеть, как они прорастали черными корявыми виноградными плетями с герба Редвинов, ползли вверх по скалам, цеплялись заскорузлыми лапами за камни, стремясь любым путем добраться до жителей замка. Розообразными кувшинками дрейфовали суда Тиреллов, и окружавшие их шипы поскрипывали на ветру.

Станнис прикрыл глаза и вынырнул обратно. Контрабандист с перебинтованной рукой стоял у соседней бойницы и поглядывал на него с тревогой.

— Что ты видишь? — спросил Станнис, указывая в сторону моря.

И Давос Сиворт покачал головой:

— Корабли. — А потом добавил с какой-то особенной простоватой горечью: — Только то, что мне и положено видеть, ваша милость.

Он был обычным человеком, — напомнил себе Станнис, — был вором, пиратом, контрабандистом, и список его прегрешений еще предстояло дополнить. Он был героически храбрым, отчаянным и почти безрассудным, он спас сотни невинных и удержал Равновесие. И он каким-то чудом смог коснуться Сумрака.

Станнису было сложно это объяснить, но он не сомневался в одном: Давос Сиворт был не таким, как все. И, может быть, его век оказался бы дольше, чем у обычных людей, а Света в нем нашлось больше, чем в любом из Светлых магов.


End file.
